vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Bros
For detailed information about this series, visit Super Mario Wiki or the Mario Wiki. Summary The Super Mario Bros franchise is a highly popular franchise and constitutes some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot, Mario. The plot in many of his games revolves around him, and occasionally his brother, Luigi, usually fighting Bowser, the main antagonist, and his army in order thwart his plans for conquest alongside rescuing the captured princess, Peach. The series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where Mario has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong. As time went by, he has become one of the world's best-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of Super Mario Bros on the NES. The series spawned multiple genres and series such as racing, party, puzzle, and role-playing games. It's one of the most popular Nintendo franchises and video game franchises in general. Power of the Verse Despite being a light-hearted and colorful franchise, the verse is incredibly powerful. While its low tier characters usually ranges from Wall to Building level, many of them in the higher tiers are Large Star level, with the most powerful beings and artifacts in the series usually being Universal+ or Multiversal. In terms of speed, many of the characters and vehicles are Relativistic+, to Massively FTL+ in combat speed and movement. The verse has many hax powers as well, including, but not limited to, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, and creating dimensions, with several of them being in the form of powerful magic. Notable users includes Kamek, Wizpig, King Boo, and surprisingly, Princess Peach. It also has a possible supreme being which is referenced as a "Force/Gentle Pull" who seemingly has the control over the destiny of the Marioverse, is above time and space itself, is so powerful that the combined laws of the universe can't stop it, was hinted that it is far stronger than the combined powers of the top tiers who are Multiversal and is possibly omnipresent (however, all these feats were only measured through the words of Rosalina and power-scaling, thus leaving the true level of its powers unknown outside of speculation). Overall, this is a verse that definitely should not be underestimated. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * DatOneWeeb * Maverick Zero X * Omniwhatever * Rocks75 * Newraptor * Newendigo * Pikells * Dragonsblood23 * Bat Siri * Ultimator * IvoryAS * Antvasima * The real cal howard * Handsome Protagonist * Dino Ranger Black * BonBooker * ExoSaiyan9000 * Professor Voodoo * TheCosmicDreamer * WarriorWare * Ryukama * NotAMarioFan(lol) * SuperKamiNappa * Azure Warrior * Eldritch abomination * Paleomario66 * Hadou * Metal Mario875 * Kevyn Souza * Adamjensen2030 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Pichu4Smash5! * DarkDragonMedeus * batman129 * ZacharyGrossman273 * SolidEye234 * Minecraftlover67 * Super Saiyan God Julian * FrostMouse0 * FDrybob * CalebTB12 * Sans2345 * Bobsican * Arrogant Schmuck * ShadowWarrior1999 * Alien Dual Blaster * Superray06 * Unoriginal Memes * TheAmazingMetalMario * Dust Collector * ChocomilkAlex * Js250476 * Stalker Maggot * Crazylatin77 Opponents Neutral * Mariogoods * The Smashor * James Plays Games Characters The Good Guys Tribe of the Ancients The Bad Guys Pixl Queen Weapons Spin-offs (This page covers the main franchise. There are other related and spin-off series) Note: This is the following different sub-series and spin-offs in the franchise. It should be noted that Nintendo never regarded any of them being a separate continuity or an alternate universe. As such, none of them should be regarded non-canon until official sources specify Other Category:Donkey Kong Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Super Smash Bros Category:WarioWare Inc. Category:Wario Land Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Nintendo